A love gone wrong
by Destinee and CJ
Summary: Bella was a hardworking champion in the dance world, though being a loner she had everything she needed in her mother, father and brother. But one fateful night changes that how will Bella cope with certain events? Will anybody be able to save her? WARNING: contains rape, innapropriate language, and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER Im new at this so please read and give me your honest opinion on how it is... also all characters presented do not belong to me sadly ENJOY! XOXOXO**

Prologue:

"Hey mom; are you almost home?" I asked slightly cheerful. Today was the best day of my life; I was accepted into Julliard University. This was not only a dream of mine but also one that involved my mother. Most kids my age would be embarrassed of their parents, me though I can happily admit my mom is my best friend. My mother lately though was busy with her new husband Phil... Ugh I can't say one nice thing about the guy! But I would gladly put up with him if it meant my mom was happy.

"I'm almost home baby why? What's going on in that head of yours?" my mother teased. I laughed and told her about my acceptance into Julliard. "...BABY! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" She shouted excitedly into the phone. I couldn't help but grin. "Thank you mom, by the way what would you like for dinner before I go?" I asked still grinning. "Oh honey if you want you can..." All of a sudden a loud honking noise came out of nowhere and I heard a loud crash of metal. My heart immediately began pumping harder and faster in fear.

"...Mom? Are you okay?" I timidly spoke into the phone. There was no reply and slowly I could feel tears build up. This was all a messed up dream. I kept myself busy by chanting she's alright while holding the phone on speaker hoping I could hear anything. This was my mom! She's the woman who kept everything together who showed me and my big brother Emmet all the love in the world... she was a fighter and I wanted to believe so bad that everything would be fine. But those positive thoughts all had crumpled down when all of a sudden the doorbell rang and right there and then my heart began to shatter and my world finally became dark.

Renee... my mom, best friend and protector... had passed away due to the collision of a drunk driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER Im new at this so please read and give me your honest opinion on how it is... also all characters presented do not belong to me sadly ENJOY! XOXOXO**

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

I sat there in the living room of my house crying my heart out. The door finally swung open and there revealed Phil and two other men. I looked over at them with my eyes filled with tears; I got up slowly and began retreating to my room to inform my dad and brother of the recent events that had occurred.

Just then I felt a hand press firmly against my throat and yank me back on the couch. I looked up to see three drunken men, one of them being Phil. "You think you're a smart little bitch don't you?" He spoke with such hatred and venom I flinched at the harsh tone. I replied in a whisper "No..." and all of a sudden I felt a hand collide against my cheek and I held it there for a moment in shock. I looked up to see Phil seething and looking as if he wanted to rip my head off. His friends though drunk looked just about as shocked as I was.

All of a sudden I was grabbed once again by the throat and forced to look into Phil's eyes. "IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He exclaimed as he threw me hard to the ground and kicked me hard in the stomach. I cried in pain and attempted to get away. He laughed a very menacing sadistic laugh that would send chills down anyone's back. He grabbed my leg and dragged me back and held my face hard with his hand.

"Since my original whore is gone, I'll have to use this one won't I guys?" He turned to look at the men who began grinning. "No please Phil don't..." I begged and began sobbing attempting to pull myself away from him. He hit me and grabbed my hair "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" he grabbed my hair harder and tugged it so I would follow up the stairs where I was thrown into the master bedroom. I fearfully looked at him and began to beg "Please Phil don't! I'll do anything!" I sobbed as he threw me on the bed. Suddenly the two men who had originally arrived with Phil had my hands and legs tied to the bed posts and I began screaming. "Please don't!" I cried and began shouting for help... but help never came. When all three of them had finished they untied me and threw me to the ground.

Phil grabbed my hair and kissed me hard and menacingly said "Such a good whore stay here and we'll be back in the afternoon bitch" they laughed and walked out of the house and slowly I picked myself up and went straight to my room where I called the one person who I knew could help me... Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER Im new at this so please read and give me your honest opinion on how it is... also all characters presented do not belong to me sadly ENJOY! XOXOXO**

**This chapter is dedicated to the one person in my life who was able to help me in my darkest hour and I in his...though sadly he passed away I miss you Anthony 3 and happy early birthday on the 17th**

**Chapter 2: Emmett's POV**

"What the fuck!? That shouldn't be a fucking foul!" My dad and I began screaming at the TV while shoving our faces full with pizza and a beer (Though I'm not old enough to drink dad allows me to every now and then). Yep I know what you're thinking this was how it is at the Swan household take out and sports. My dad looked over at me and chuckled I raised an eyebrow in question. What possibly could be so damn funny?!

"Em I love sport's night and all but we need a damn hobby!" he grinned and shook his head. Things with dad were great but I missed my sister Bella and I knew my dad did too. Hell he loves her more than me sometimes but that's understandable she's the baby girl of the house, and as her big brother I swore I would always protect her when she needed me. My dad has been in a bit of a slump considering Bella was living in Arizona with my mom and her new husband Phil or as I know him... fucker without a cause!

Clever huh? I spent two weeks just thinking what to call him when mom first married the dipshit. So here I am watching hockey with my favorite team the Florida Panthers beating some fucking Canadian team! Damn Canada needs to step up their game it's just sad that were beating them 15-3. Man Bella would have been fucking over the moon at this! All of a sudden my phone rang. Hm odd no one usually calls on a Friday night unless it's Rosie wanting to play.

I looked down and saw it was Bella's number well speak of the fucking devil. I grinned and picked up the phone "Hey Bella booboo" I know it's a childish name but hey! That's my baby sister. "Emmett..." I barely heard her which automatically concerned me; Bella was full of life and honestly just a ray of sunshine to anyone's bad day. "Bell's what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked making sure I could voice my distress, this wasn't my sister she always was energetic when she called me.

I heard her sob into the phone and my heart broke; something was wrong so I put it on speaker so dad and I could comfort her. "Bella... what's wrong? What happened?" my dad gave me a questioning glance and looked down at the phone. "Emmett... he raped me and..." I couldn't even hear the rest my blood was boiling to the point I thought I would pop a vessel. Not trusting my own voice I let my dad talk knowing he'd handle things better than I would, after all he was a cop. "Baby who did it? Where's your mother? Bella, baby girl I'm coming to get you!" My dad said in such furious yet gentle manner. I could mentally picture her and it made me livid to think someone could even remotely think it was fine to put their hands on my sister.

She sobbed louder into the phone and I fucking booked it up the stairs not being able to control my anger anymore and found out what the earliest flight to Arizona was. My **baby** fucking sister is coming fucking home NOW! I didn't need any confirmation because I fucking knew who the motherfucking cunt was and I can assure you if I see the fucker he's dead! No one fucks with my family... Phil Dwyer will fucking pay

**Alright guys I honestly thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story! Could I get 3 reviews to tell me what they think and then i will post the next chapter thanks! xoxo -Destinee **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER Im new at this so please read and give me your honest opinion on how it is... also all characters presented do not belong to me sadly ENJOY! XOXOXO**

**Chapter 3: Bella's POV **

It's been a week since the incident and I have recently been sent to live in Forks with my brother and father. Don't get me wrong I love them with all my heart but they will never understand this pain I have. Every night is the same nightmare and every movement feels like a lurking shadow. I can remember every detail like it had just happened right then and there.

_*flashback*_

_I curled myself into the corner of my room and cried. Finally help was on its way and I would surely feel as though this whole nightmare is over. Oh was I wrong? He came back. "How's my little whore this afternoon?" he grabbed my hair and forced a kiss on me. I shuddered attempting to keep myself calm knowing help was on the way. I knew he sensed my discomfort and kneed me hard in the stomach so I fell to my knees in pain. I looked up at him with a pleading look of both fear and agony. _

_"Now tell me whore? Whose fault is it that my wife is dead? Who's!?" he asked menacingly. I bit my lip to hold back my tears and replied softly "mine." He grinned evilly and tied my hands together and my ankles. I have never felt so helpless in my life. I cried silent tears as he humiliated me in various ways. Urinating on me to show I was nothing but a meaningless whore, burning me with his cigarette, and finally forcing himself on to me to show my power was gone that he controlled what I did. I sobbed to the point where Phil had punched me so hard I had become unconscious... I wanted to die right there on the cold wooden floor of a place I once called home. _

_All of a sudden I felt two hands on me... it wasn't the rough kind of touch I had been receiving but a touch that felt gentle. I felt the person bring me tight to their chest and cry and whisper how sorry they were and how it was their fault. _

_*end of flashback*_

I never forgot waking up in the Emergency room to see the people I love the most hovering around me protectively. I remember my dad asking me to do a rape kit and agreeing to prevent any pain for not myself but him. I sat on my old bed hugging the homemade quilt both Grandma Swan and my mom had made together for me when I had just turned 6. I wrapped myself in it and cried. I didn't notice that my door had opened and there my father stood with the most heartbreaking look on his face, I attempted to stop crying only to feel myself sob harder. My dad came and sat beside me and slowly rubbed my back to show he cared. It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to me. I crawled into my daddy's lap and cuddled up to him. I know I'm a 17 year old cuddling up to her daddy but I didn't care, I wanted to show him how I needed him and his protection. We sat in silence until suddenly he hummed softly to a song I remembered from when I was younger, and for the first time in a week I had a real genuine smile on my face.

There in my doorway stood my big brother seeming to be hesitant on if he should come in to the room or not. I leaned up and kissed my dad on his cheek and slid myself off his lap so I could go and hug my brother. I hugged Emmett tightly and hid my face in his chest he sighed and hugged me tight. "I promise Bella boo no one will ever hurt you again... not while I'm around" he said with so much emotion. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at him and smiled "I love you Em, thank you... thank you for saving me" I got teary eyed and snuggled into my brother's chest. I felt my father wrap his arm around Emmett and I knew at that moment everything would be fine because the two most important men in my life would always somehow protect me. I couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

**Alright guys I honestly thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I hope you guys like the chapter and now for every chapter the amount of reviews just double just so i know you guys are interested so 6 reviews needed for the next chapter thanks guys! xoxo -Destinee **


End file.
